


Disturbo della quiete pubblica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [47]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta a 4 mani with Lady Atena.





	Disturbo della quiete pubblica

Steve si voltò e guardò Tony scendere lungo le scale, indossava una maglietta nera smanicata che gli aderiva al petto che si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

Stark i pulì la bocca sporca di latte con il dorso della mano, mentre con l’altra mano teneva la tanica di plastica.

“Tu non ti sei preso la serata libera con la squadra?” domandò Rogers, piegando di lato il capo. Tony scese l’ultimo gradino e Steve sentì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare, mentre vedeva le gambe di Stark fasciate da dei pantaloncini color panna aderenti.

“Non sapevo neanche di aver diritto alle vacanze” scherzò Stark. Mandò giù ancora un po’ di latte in lunghi sorsi che fecero ondeggiare il pomo d’Adamo, sospirò di sollievo guardando Steve e sorrise porgendogli la tanica. “Vuoi? Scommetto che i Veri Americani come te non possono rifiutare”.

Steve osservò la maglietta di Tony, bagnata in più punti, rivoli di latte erano scesi lungo il collo abbronzato. Prese la tanica dalla mano di Tony.

“Lo bevo di mattina, non di sera tardi, ma accetto lo stesso” ripose. Sorseggiò il contenuto della tanica.

Tony ridacchiò, si passò la maglia sul viso ripulendolo dal latte e sbuffò sfilandosela di scatto. La accartocciò in mano, si guardò intorno. “Avevo lasciato da qualche parte vicino al tavolo una maglia quasi pulita, non è che l’hai vista?”.

Steve si grattò il collo e negò con il capo.

“No, Stark. Se vuoi cerco tra la roba pulita” rispose. Osservò il petto nudo di Tony e strinse un pugno.

“Senti, Tony, da quando sono qui non ho mai visto Pepper. Né altre ragazze”. Iniziò, sentendo la gola secca.

“Quindi mi chiedevo se erano vere le voci che giravano su di te. Cioè, che eri ben noto al gentil sesso”. Aggiunse, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

Tony lo raggiunse, gli prese la tanica di latte dalle mani e raggiunse la credenza, tirò fuori un contenitore di cioccolato fondente liquido e lo versò nel latte in abbondanza. “Mnh?”, fece, “beh, sì, certo. Prima di Pepper mi davo molto da fare con le ragazze”.

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto.

“E mi daresti qualche consiglio?” borbottò. Strofinò i talloni tra di loro, abbassando lo sguardo.

Tony sollevò lo sguardo dalla tanica di latte sporgendo le labbra, scrollò le spalle. “Non andare a donne se non vuoi le donne” suggerì. Mandò giù il latte e cioccolata con lunghi sorsi, oscillò la tanica semi-vuota e sbuffò. “Ma se proprio vuoi difendere a tutti i costi la tua virilità e gli stereotipi anni ’40, puoi sempre fare battute a doppio senso e invitarle ad una sveltina veloce. Se ammicchi nel modo giusto e usi il tono roco da film porno, di solito funziona”.

Steve si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi.

“Beh Stark, forse non sono il tipo da sveltina. Io… non saprei propriamente cosa fare”. Si morse il labbro arrossandolo.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente, poggiò la tanica sul mobile e raggiunse Steve, si sporse sulle punte e lo guardò fisso. “Ok, Capitano. Concentrati. Cosa mi diresti se volessi portarmi a letto?”.

Steve sgranò gli occhi.

“Non sono quel tipo di persona. Io sono per le relazioni e… ecco…”. Espirò rumorosamente con il naso. “Stark, sinceramente, non sono mai andato oltre il bacio con la lingua. Non potrei proprio approcciarmi così” ammise.

Tony mise le mani sui fianchi socchiudendo gli occhi con espressione severa. “Prova”, lo incoraggiò, “fingi di avere una relazione con me da quindici anni e di voler far il grande passo, dopo il matrimonio se ti viene più facile. Come mi seduci?”.

Steve arrossì e strinse un pugno.

“Sei libero stasera? Perché dovrei parlarti”. Iniziò. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Sai, è imbarazzante” brontolò. Passò l’indice sui baffetti di latte e cioccolato sopra il labbro superiore di Tony, pulendoglielo.

“E poi è inutile fare questo genere di proposte, se si è… beh ver… inesperti”. Aggiunse.

 Tony sospirò pesantemente, gli prese la mano e se la passò sul petto nudo in movimenti lenti e seducenti. “Ascolta, facciamo così”, disse, “tu stai zitto, e tocchi in giro. Prima o poi una giusta ne farai”.

Il viso di Steve avvampò e lui iniziò a deglutire rumorosamente.

“Stark” gemette. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Come hai tradotto il tutto in ‘ti insegno io come si va a letto con la gente’?” domandò marcando il tono duro.

Tony lo guardò fisso, socchiuse gli occhi spingendo la mano dell’altro contro di lui. “Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo” sussurrò. Fece mezzo passo avanti, sogghignò. “Avanti, lasciati andare”.

Steve avvertì un calore al basso ventre e gli passò la mano sulla spalla, muscolosa.

“Stark, hai detto che secondo te mi piacciono i ragazzi. Hai altre teorie sulle mie preferenze?” domandò.

 “Non esistono i secondo me, Cap. Esisto io che ho ragione” specificò Stark. Gli afferrò il fianco e lo trascinò verso di sé con un movimento fluido, gli carezzò la pelle sorridendo. “Personalmente sono perfettamente bisex. Che forse negli anni ’40 era un tipo di bomba, quindi riformulo. Mi piacciono uomini e donne. Sopra o sotto, mi piace sperimentare”. Alzò lo sguardo, malizioso. “Ma tu sei un classicista, sei di quelli che cambia posizione solo in casi straodinari”.

Steve lo sentì accarezzargli i glutei, piegò la schiena e gli appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo.

“Non vorrai dirmi che esistono anche una marea di posizioni” brontolò.

Tony rise piano. “Vuoi che te ne mostri qualcuna?” provocò.

Steve inspirò il suo odore e gli accarezzò la schiena, sentendola bollente.

“Queste sono le tue frasi da seduzione?” gli domandò. Gli accarezzò con l’altra mano la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.

“Perché sono convinto che sai fare di meglio” sussurrò. Si sfilò le scarpe con i piedi e le allontanò con un calcio dietro di sé.

“O sbaglio?” domandò.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi rilassandosi sotto il tocco dell’altro, gli passò le mani sui glutei in movimenti lenti e cicolari. “Regola numero uno. Non sforzarti, se hai già ottenuto” sussurrò.

Steve sporse i glutei in fuori e si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio. Mise le mani sui fianchi di Tony ed iniziò ad abbassargli i pantaloncini.

“E cosa avresti ottenuto?” domandò. Gli accarezzò le gambe più volte, su e giù.

“Tutto ciò che volevo” sussurrò Tony seducente. Gli passò le mani sui fianchi, infilando le dita sotto la maglia dell’altro. “O vuoi dire che non vorresti spogliarmi?” chiese.

Steve gli abbassò i pantaloncini, lasciandoli cadere per terra e gli mordicchiò il collo. Scese e gli baciò il petto ripetutamente. “Nelle posizioni che vuoi farmi vedere, io in che posizione mi colloco?” domandò.

Tony si puntellò sulle punte dei piedi sentendo un brivido d’eccitazione attraversargli la schiena, deglutì appena battendo le palpebre e gli passò la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. “Te ne farò vedere una semplice, verginello”, disse, roco, “purtroppo per la mia creatività”.

Steve ansimò e si sporse in avanti, muovendosi per assecondare i movimenti della mano di Tony, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“E’ normale che mi senta… così?” domandò con tono eccitato.

“Definisci così, Capitano” lo incitò. Mosse la mano su e giù, sentendo la gola secca. “Rendere hot l’aria è necessario ad un rapporto sano e piacevole” spiegò, con tono appena sarcastico.

Steve si sfilò i pantaloni e gli strinse i fianchi, muovendosi avanti e indietro, ansimando.

“Mi sento bruciare, dentro” gemette.

Tony abbassò lo sguardo con un sogghigno, indicò con un cenno del capo il divano. “Capitano, devi imparare a dire le cose nel modo giusto”. Si scostò, ancheggiò fino al divano e si mise seduto, ticchettò vicino a sé con la mano. “Questo è troppo da porno. Prova ancora. Sappiamo tutti che sei un artista”.

Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani e scosse il capo. Aprì le dita per vedere il divano e lo raggiunse, vi si accomodò continuando a tenere le mani sul viso.

“C’è differenza tra saper disegnare ed esprimere le cose. A parole, che siano scritte o dette, sono imbranato”.

Tony ridacchiò, gli si aggrappò addosso avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia e alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi. “Tu vuoi che io ti porti a letto. Ci dev’essere qualcosa che ti spinge a desiderarlo”.

Steve abbassò lo sguardo sui boxer di Tony, deglutì e alzò di scatto la testa, osservando il soffitto. Cercò di regolare il respiro.

“Sai essere molto intenso, ecco”. Si concentrò sulle mani bollenti di Tony sulle sue spalle.

“E…”. Riabbassò il capo e gli mordicchiò il mento, gli strofinò il naso contro il suo e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra.

“E sai essere bellissimo, ma dolce se vuoi”.

“E tu non devi vedere più porno o romantici nella tua vita” dichiarò Stark. Lo spinse steso con una mano, gliela passò sul petto e lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso. “Ho sempre pensato sarei stato io al tuo posto. Guarda cosa non si fa per i bei biondi patriottici”.

Steve gli passò le mani sui fianchi e risalì, fino al suo capezzolo, giocherellandoci.

“Mai visto porno e romantici nemmeno”. Si sfilò la maglia.

“Vuoi stare sotto, Tony?” domandò.

Tony si fermò irrigidendosi, abbassò lo sguardo scrutando gli occhi azzurri di Steve. < Mi sta prendendo in giro? > si chiese. Annuì lentamente, la gola secca e un leggero strato di sudore ad imperlargli il collo. “Ma posso farne a meno” aggiunse.

Steve lo baciò, premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro e gli passò la mano tra i capelli, facendolo avvicinare. Accarezzò la lingua dell’altro con la propria, respirando con il naso.

Tony ricambiò il bacio esitante, il battito accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie freneticamente, la gola secca bruciava e gli occhi gli pizzicavano. Di scostò, si passò la mano sul viso e sogghignò. “Cap”, lo chiamò, “non devi farlo per forza. Ti piace stare sotto e devi avere la prima volta, potrai ben decidere la tua posizione!”.

Delle lacrime si formarono agli angoli degli occhi di Steve.

“Se imparo, ti prometto che ti ricambio il favore” disse. Sorrise all’altro, socchiudendo le gambe.

Tony chiuse gli occhi, lo baciò con forza stringendogli i fianchi e gli carezzò la pelle liscia. < La cosa triste è che ci crede > pensò. Gli passò le mani sulle gambe, si strusciò su di lui ripetutamente. < Anche se non che prenderlo mi dispiaccia > si disse. Si scostò dalle labbra di Steve, le guardò fisso osservando la bocca rossa dell’altro e accentuò il ghigno. “Decisamente un piacere, Cap”.

Steve gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe, stendendosi totalmente nel divano, affondandovi. Si strusciò contro l’altro, sentendo il proprio membro premere contro i boxer.

“Se faccio colpo su di te, potrò provarci con te, invece che con le ragazze?” chiese e la voce gli tremò. Gli prese una mano e se la avvicinò alle labbra.

“Anche se… sei fidanzato, forse non dovrei” gemette.

“Nessun problema”. Gli carezzò le labbra con la mano, spingendo le dita lentamente contro di esse. “Siamo già passati alla fase intima della relazione, no?”.

Steve chiuse gli occhi e succhiò avidamente le dita dell’altro, inumidendole. Socchiuse le labbra e fece un gemito di piacere prolungato.

“Quando hai capito che mi piacevi?” domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli abbassò la mano, portandosela all’inguine.

Tony gli carezzò l’erezione con le dita umide, scese fino ai glutei e lo penetrò lentamente, spingendo fino alle nocche con movimenti abili. “Regola numero due, mai chiedersi se piaci a qualcuno. Fai solo in modo di piacergli” sussurrò.

Steve gettò indietro la testa e si lasciò sfuggire un grido roco, profondo, gutturale. Afferrò il braccio di Tony e aprì gli occhi, guardandolo fisso.

“Devo dire che ci riesci” disse secco.

Tony rise, lo baciò dolcemente sollevandogli i fianchi e sfilò le dita avvicinandosi a lui. “Tranquillo”, sussurrò, nel suo orecchio, “con te farò una piccola eccezione e cercherò di fare il fidanzato classico”.

Steve guardò le iridi castane di Tony, i riflessi dorati al suo interno e sospirò.

“Ho così paura di poterti perdere che potrei impazzire” disse. Cercò di far aderire Stark al proprio corpo.

“Perché?” sussurrò. Lo penetrò lentamente, stringendogli i fianchi fino ad arrossare la pelle chiara, il corpo teso e coperto di un leggero strato di sudore.

Steve si sporse verso di lui facendolo entrare più a fondo. Iniziò a muoversi facendo cigolare il divano sotto di sé.

“Perché… s-sono… ho il siero”. Esalò, avvolgendo Tony con le braccia.

Tony gli tirò un pizzicotto con forza, scuotendo l’indice davanti al suo viso. “Niente bugie” sussurrò. Si mosse lentamente, puntellandosi sul divano. “Riprova” mormorò.

Steve sporse il labbro inferiore e volse lo sguardo, osservando i boxer di Tony appoggiati sullo schienale del divano.

“Ho perso tutti, Tony. Prima i miei genitori, poi Bucky, dopo Peggy e tutti i miei amici. Sono stanco di essere solo… e ti voglio, da impazzire” sancì indurendo il tono.

Tony accennò un sorriso, roteò gli occhi scuotendo il capo e gli carezzò i fianchi. Si chinò su di lui, soffiò sulle sue labbra e lo guardò. “Ok”, sussurrò, “basta anche ai film drammatici”. Si spinse ritmicamente, puntellandosi sul divano con i piedi per affondare con più foga.

Steve assecondava i suoi movimenti.

“Sì… sì… ancora!”. Iniziò a gridare incitazioni, muovendosi sempre più velocemente. Gli strinse le mani sulle sue, sui propri fianchi, lasciando i segni. 

Andarono avanti man mano che dalle finestre non filtrava più la luce del tramonto, ma quella delle stelle.

Tony affondò il capo nell’incavo della spalla di Steve, muovendosi freneticamente, gli strinse i fianchi con forza ansimando contro il collo dell’altro.

Steve venne e spinse con la testa nel divano, il suo corpo era in tensione e madido di sudore.

 Tony gli morse il collo e venne a sua volta, uscì stendendosi su di lui e chiuse gli occhi. “Vedi davvero troppi porno” scherzò, con tono stanco.

Steve gli baciò la fronte, ansimando e allungò la mano, prendendogli i boxer.

“Copriti, prendi freddo” gli disse gentilmente.

Tony ridacchiò, afferrò il braccio di Steve e se lo mise sopra, si rannicchiò sotto di esso. 

*****************

“Violazione della sicurezza” disse Jarvis. Steve si alzò in piedi e recuperò i propri boxer, infilandoli.

“Che intendi J?” chiese Tony, sbadigliando.

“Ci sono dei poliziotti alla porta, sir” spiegò l’AI. Steve sgranò gli occhi, infilò i propri pantaloni e raggiunse l’ascensore. Lo attivò, entrò al suo interno e digitò il pulsante del piano terra, corse fuori dall’ascensore e con uno scatto di velocità raggiunse la porta. Ansimò, aprendo e si trovò davanti a due agenti.

La poliziotta a sinistra osservò i suoi pettorali e si alzò il cappellino.

“Qualcosa non va, agenti?” domandò Rogers. Il poliziotto ticchettò con la penna sul block-notes.

“Siamo stati chiamati per una denuncia per “disturbo della quiete pubblica”. Hanno sentito parecchie rumori molesti i vostri vicini, e dire che siamo a New York” rispose. Steve avvampò e deglutì a vuoto.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi agenti. Mr. Stark stava semplicemente provando una nuova armatura. Dirò di passare il progetto in un laboratorio insonorizzato” li tranquillizzò. Il poliziotto inarcò un sopracciglio. L’ascensore si aprì e ne uscì Tony. La poliziotta diede una gomitata al collega ed indicò Tony. Steve si voltò e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare, vedendo Tony in boxer.

“S-Stark… stavamo giusto dicendo che quegli schiamazzi…”. Iniziò, biasciacando le parole.

Stark allargò le braccia e ghignò.

“Stavo semplicemente spiegando a un verginello di settant’anni i piaceri della vita” rispose. La poliziotta si portò la mano alla bocca e ridacchiò, Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani. Il poliziotto sorrise e raggiunse Tony, porgendogli penna e block-notes.

“Ironman, posso avere un autografo?” domandò. Tony prese la penna e la fece roteare nella mano.

“Con piacere” rispose.


End file.
